R e d (A Kol Mikaelson Fanfic)
by distortedthoughts
Summary: "W-why are you s-staring at me like that?" She scrunched up her nose and briskly looked down, a slight red arising on her cheeks. "Because you're beautiful, my darling." Grabbing her chin, he tilted her head upwards, making her eyes meet his. And she knew... She was slowly falling for this jerk of a vampire. (Kol/OC)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Originals or the characters in the show, unfortunately. ****A girl can dream****. **

_Chapter One: New Orleans_

N

New city. New home. New everything. From a very small age the word _new _was used quite a lot. My family was always moving around and of course, I had to tag along. I guess you could say I was happy. Leaving my old friends behind and trying to make new ones was hard, sometimes it wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to but being able to go to places and start new was relatively refreshing. So here I am in a place where I have absolutely no idea where anything is and I'm _alone. _New Orleans is a city where everyone knows everyone but they keep things to themselves. Perfect residence for a girl like me. And I have heard a couple of unordinary rumors about this city in which I just shrugged off. I managed to get a crappy night-shift job as a barkeeper in the local bar, good enough to keep myself stable. As for shelter, a conventional apartment, only 6 miles away from work. Waiting was all I could do for now. Wait and see if things got any better.

"Hey! I have an extra condom, help me make it not go to waste?" One of the middle-aged men hollered while the rest wolf whistled.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to scrub the tabletops, passing time until my shift was over which was in exactly three minutes. Finally I gathered my things and left, now sauntering into the chill, dark night. Everything was going fine and I was midway from entering my apartment complex when I heard a feminine screech coming from the alleyway across. Me being a nosey little mouse, I followed the yelps. It being musky I couldn't fairly make out what was happening all I saw was two figures. One being a tall male and the other being a stubby woman. I got closer and closer, keeping a slight distance between them both. He had his mouth up her neck and she seemed to look in pain. Looking just a bit closer I noted that there was blood on his mouth and on her neckline. I loudly gasped and put my hand over my mouth as it formed into an "o" shape.

He dropped the woman and slowly turned his head to face my now paralyzed self. Before I knew it I was rammed into the brick wall, same position the girl was in. My breathing quickened as he spoke words into my ear.

"Well, aren't you just a pretty little thing? Can't wait for dessert..."

I cried softly as the man pushed my hair out of the way, exposing my bare collar. He was about to _dig in_ when I took the chance to knee him in the groin and dash out of there as hasty as possible. Viewing in back, he wasn't there. He was gone. Suddenly, I crashed into a solid object and looked up only to find him observing me with a large, malicious smirk.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything. I beg you." I whimpered and soon enough tears became arising on the edges of my eyes. "I'm afraid that cannot happen. You made things worse by trying to escape. And how am I supposed to let such a decadent meal go down the drain, sweetheart? That wouldn't be fair, at least for me."

He licked his lips as I shaked my head vigorously. The guy's eyes turned red and he showed his teeth, which were highly sharp, and sunk them onto my neck. I uselessly bawled out for help into the abandoned alley. My vision was beginning to become a tad blurry when, out of the blue, his mouth was teared out of me. Something was thrown onto the wall right next to my stature and I lazily watched over. It was a _heart_. Instantly, I sat up with more posture and someone attached their wrist against my lips.

It was then that I realized I was drinking blood. The coppery taste flowed down my throat freely and if it was not because my eyes were slowly shutting, I would've seen who it was. Looks like those rumors were true.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**YAY! The story is finally out! This was pretty short and I should've made it into a prologue but it's fine. I'm still doing character expansion on both Aspyn and Kol, as well as their relationship so don't mind my horrible writing. It'll get better throughout the story. I have chapter two and three done, it's just being edited. I don't have school on Tuesday! I'm really happy. Also every chapter I post I'm going to be adding four shoutouts for people so if you private message me you will be able to get one. That's all I believe. Have a great night or day! Stay safe.**

**~Beanie**


End file.
